Battlefield (Verse)
Summary '''Battlefield '''is one of the most notorious FPS franchises to date, published by Electronic Arts (EA) and mainly developed by EA DICE. The series features a particular focus on large maps, teamwork, and vehicular warfare. The first game took place in WWII which is Battlefield 1942 plus their expansion pack, as usual the player is always on the Allies side fighting against the Axis. After the WWII era the series now went to the Vietnam setting during the Vietnam War which is called Battlefield Vietnam. Then the series now entered the Modern Era starting from Battlefield 2 and on wards. They did one game that took place in the future that is a Sci-Fi Era which is called Battlefield 2142. Battlefield series games usually focuses on large online multiplayer battles. Playing in squads has become a major element of games in the series. A class system has been present within all Battlefield games. Each of them features a different type of primary weapon along with a different equipment, making it different for each role on the battlefield. The ability to engage enemy players in melee combat with a knife has been present in Battlefield games. Ever since the introduction of Battlefield 2142, the series included of awarding dog tags for each player killed using a knife. Powers of the Verse The verse shows a lot of athletic to peak human soldiers from all across the series. Most of the weapons, vehicles and equipment involves modern technology to near future technology while the historical ones like in Battlefield 1 features the stuff from the First World War. Most of the stronger firepower would come from the Behemoths in the game as they're capable of casually destroying a house and have a really strong durability as it would take multiple vehicles ranging from land to air to finally take it down. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: -Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki -Unite My Rice -Sans2345 Opponents: DarkDragonMedeus Notable Characters Singleplayer: * Daniel Edwards * Frederick Bishop * Clyde Blackburn * Luca Vicenzo Cocchiola * Zara Ghufran * Daniel Recker * Clayton Pakowski * Kimble Graves * Huang Shuyi * Henry Blackburn Multiplayer: * Assault * Medic * Engineer * Support * Scout * Rifleman * Tanker * Pilot * Cavalry * Flame Trooper * Sentry * Tank Hunter * Trench Raider Weapons/Equipment Assault Rifles/Rifles: * Cei-Rigotti * Selbstlader M1916 * M1907 SL * Mondragón * Autoloading 8 * Selbstlader 1906 * RSC 1917 * AK-12 * SCAR-H * M416 * SAR-21 * AEK-971 * FAMAS * AUG A3 * M16A4 * CZ-805 * QBZ-95-1 * ACE 23 * L85A2 * F2000 * AR-160 * Bulldog * AN-94 * M16A3/M16A4 * AK-74M * M416 * AEK-971 * F2000 * AN-94 * G3A3 * KH2002 * FAMAS * L85A2 * AUG A3 * SCAR-L PDW/SMG's: * MP 18 * Automatico M1918 * Hellriegel 1915 * Ribeyrolles 1918 * MX4 * PP-2000 * UMP-45 * CBJ-MS * PDW-R * CZ-3A1 * JS2 * P90 * UMP-9 * MP7 * AS VAL * SR-2 * MPX * Groza-4 * PP-19 * M5K Carbines: * AK 5C * ACW-R * SG553 * AKU-12 * A-91 * ACE 52 CQB * G36C * M4 * ACE 21 CQB * Type-95B-1 * MTAR-21 * Phantom * Groza-1 * AKS-74u * SCAR-H * A-91 * G53 * QBZ-95B * ACW-R LMG's: * Lewis Gun * M1909 Benét-Mercié * Madsen MG * MG15 n.A. * BAR M1918 * Huot Automatic * Chauchat ' * U-100 MK5 * Type 88 LMG * LSAT * PKP Pecheneg * QBB-95-1 * M240B * MG4 * M249 * RPK-12 * M60-E4 * AWS * L86A2 * M27 IAR * MG36 DMR's: * RFB * Mk11 Mod 0 * SKS * SVD-12 * QBU-88 * M39 EMR * ACE 53 SV * SCAR-H SV Shotguns: * M97 Trench Gun * Model 10-A * 12g Automatic * Sjögren Inertial * Sawed Off Shotgun * QBS-09 * 870MCS * M1014 * Hawk 12G * Saiga 12K * SPAS-12 * UTS-15 * DBV-12 * DAO-12 Sniper Rifles: * CS-LR4 * M40A5 * Scout Elite * SV-98 * JNG-90 * 338-Recon * M98B * SRR-61 * FY-JS * L115 * GOL Magnum * SR338 * CS5 Sidearms: * Gasser M1870 * 1903 Hammerless * Howdah Pistol * Auto Revolver * Taschenpistole M1914 * C96 * Bodeo 1889 * Frommer Stop * Mars Automatic * M1911 * P08 Pistol * Mle 1903 * No. 3 Revolver * C93 * Kolibri * P226 * M9 * QSZ-92 * MP443 * Shorty 12G * G18 * FN57 * M1911 * 93R * CZ-75 * .44 Magnum * Compact 45 * MP412 REX * SW40 * Unica 6 * DEagle 44 * Mare's Leg Specials: * MG 08/15 * Tankgewehr M1918 * Villar Perosa * Wex * AMR-2 * HVM-II * M136 CS * M32 MGL * M82A3 * USAS-12 * Rorsch Mk-1 * M60-ULT Gadgets: * Knife * Club * Bayonet * Cavalry Sword * Sawtooth Knife * Frag Grenade * Anti-Tank Grenade * AT Mine * AT Rocket Gun * Dynamite * RAWR * XD-1 Accipter Vehicles Light Vehicles: * RNAS Armored Car * EV4 Armored Car * F.T Armored Car * Romfell Armored Car * Growler ITV * VDV Buggy * LYT2021 * MRAP * SPM-3 * ZFB05 * Desert Patrol Vehicle Infantry Fighting Vehicles: * LAV-25 * BTR-90 * ZBD-09 * AAV-7A1 AMTRAC * BMP-2/M Main Battle Tanks/Light Tanks: * FT-17 * A7V * Mark V Landship * St Chamond * M1 Abrams * T-90A * Type 99 MBT * HT-95 Levkov Tank Destroyers: * M1128 Mobile Gun System * 2S25 Sprut Artillery: * FK 96 n.A. * Heavy Machine Gun * QF 1 AA * Fortress Gun * HE Auto-Cannon * BL 9.2 Siege Gun * M142 Helicopters: * AH-1Z Viper * Mi-28 Havoc * Z-10W * AH-6 Little Bird * Z-11W * KA-60 Kasatka * UH-1Y Venom * Z-9 Haitun Aircrafts: * Bristol F2.B * Halberstadt CL.II * Rumpler C.I * Salmson 2 * Caproni Ca.5 * Gotha G.IV * Sopwith Camel * Dr.1 Scout * Albatros D.III * SPAD S.XIII * MV-22 Osprey * F/A-18F Super Hornet * A-10 Warthog * Su-25TM Frogfoot * Q-5 Fantan * F35 * J-20 * Su-50 * AC-130 Gunship * Bomber Naval Craft: * M.A.S. Torpedo Boat * DV-15 Interceptor * RCB-90 * RHIB Boat AA Vehicles: * Artillery Truck * LAV-AD * 9K22 Tunguska * PGZ-95 Behemoths: * Airship L30 * Armored Train * Dreadnought * Char 2C Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Battlefield